A hybrid electric vehicle powertrain includes an engine and an electric motor, wherein torque (or power) produced by the engine and/or by the motor can be transferred through a transmission to the vehicle drive wheels to propel the vehicle. A traction battery supplies energy to the motor for the motor to produce the motor torque for propelling the vehicle.
In a modular hybrid transmission (“MHT”) configuration, the engine is connectable to the motor by a disconnect clutch and the motor is connected to the transmission. The engine, the disconnect clutch, the motor, and the transmission are connected sequentially in series.